Dani Phantom: Emerald Fires
by Agest1
Summary: Yin, yang; death, life; black, white; blue, green; boy... girl? Dani Phantom is Amity Park's famous ghost girl. Danny Fenton is the loser boy in the back of the crowd. However, after an encounter with a new ghost, along with the Ghost Catcher, Danny Fenton disappears. Although, that little tidbit is quickly forgotten in the rumors that Dani Phantom is pregnant. Low M, Mpreg.
**Mpreg, Gender-bending.**

 **A/N The last two paragraphs are the only thing close to M. I hope you like, please don't flame. Constructive Criticism is always welcomed though.**

 **Note: No PP. Takes place somewhere in the DP timeline, probably after D-Stabilized (did they ever say when that took place?), although it _is_ a slight AU and that lets the timeline blur a bit.**

* * *

 _There's been many defining moments in my life. Ones that, if they hadn't happened, I'm sure my life would have gone very differently. Meeting Sam and Tucker._ _Stepping into the Ghost Portal, and coming out with ghost powers, and a girl. (Almost) cheating on the C.A.T. The events written here. Telling- Well, that's getting ahead of ourselves. Every event, I'll never forget them or their impact._

 _This Event took place two years after I got my ghost powers._

* * *

It was the end of summer vacation, and the house was nearly void of life. Mom and Dad had gone to an end-of-summer ghost hunting convention as speakers, and wouldn't be back until tomorrow afternoon. Jazz had been left in charge, but knowing I could take care of myself, she had gone over to a friend's house for something that could only be called a sleepover. I was enjoying my current freedom by playing DOOM with Tucker and Sam.

I was nearing the end of the level when my ghost sense went off. _gtg. brb. ghost in lab_. I typed, before checking the clock and yawning. _never mind. talk to you tomorrow_. Not waiting for a response, I transformed. It was still weird, that my ghost form was female, but I could deal with it plenty fine for ghost fighting. Pale blue rings washed over me, my body changing as they went. I'd have to say the weirdest part was feeling the shape of my body change. I could feel my entire shape change, ectoplasm rearranging my entire structure. The rings finished traveling, and I intangibly sunk into the lab.

The ghost looked similar to Desiree, except she had a pink dress. I had never seen her before, and hoped she wasn't too powerful. She had just come out of the portal and was looking around. She seemed a little disoriented, and didn't seem to have gone straight to destruction, so I didn't go right to fighting like I might have a year ago.

"Hi. Do you need anything?" I asked, keeping my Fenton Thermos out of her view. I looked around the lab a bit, and saw that the Fenton Ghost Catcher was out for some reason. I shuddered slightly at seeing it, and the ghost attacked me in my moment of distraction. All I can figure is that the ghost saw how I didn't like the Ghost Catcher, and decided to push me towards it. Only a few blasts were exchanged before I was pushed through the Ghost Catcher. I can't really explain what happened, but I can say that it hurt. A lot. It felt like, well, my soul was being ripped in two. I found myself on the floor, male and human, and saw my ghost half, oddly still female, floating in front of me. She (I didn't learn until the next morning that my ghost half's mind hadn't changed gender when I went through the Ghost Catcher) froze in shock for a second, which was all the other ghost needed. It looked between the two of us, mild surprise in its eyes, before starting some chant and using my ghost half's surprise to shoot a continuous wave of pale light at her, different from a normal ghost blast. She couldn't dodge the blast, but quickly sucked up the ghost in the Thermos before the chant was finished.

I stood up slowly, not really feeling like myself, and feeling a little warm. I really didn't like the look on her face, and wondered what the ghost's chant had done. Taking a couple steps forward, I looked up to meet her eyes.

"Um… Phantom? You OK?" Her expression was rather dazed, and I was starting to get really worried, especially when her head snapped up from the floor to look at me when I spoke. She started moving forward and down towards me. I would have thought she was just getting ready for us to merge back, (and I was sure it would get rid of this awful ache that was slowly growing in me,) except for the way her eyes seemed a little empty. I backed up a bit, worrying about what she was going to do.

"Phantom? You OK there Phantom?" I asked, still backing away, before my back hit the wall. I froze not sure what to do, when she landed on the ground, right next to my face. She touched me, (and I was semi-right, her touch was cooling and soft and it made the ache less yet more acute,) and kissed me. I mentally freaked out, and tried to push her away, but I was only human, and she had the strength of a ghost. As she kissed me, things started to make less and less sense. I slowly stop screaming mentally, stopped thinking how weird it was, and started kissing her back. A part of me was still saying this was wrong, but it quickly faded, and I couldn't think of anything more than making out with her. She wrapped her arms around me and made us intangible, before flying us out of the lab and into my room.

We were a whirlwind of activity, kissing, a battle of tongues in our mouths, as she fazed us out of our clothing. A small part of myself kept screaming for me to stop, that this was wrong, but I barely heard it, and paid no attention to it. We moved to the bed in a whirlwind. She tasted like snow and mint and ectoplasm, and I was thrusting and moving and everything just stopped making sense.

* * *

 _A/N Oh, why am I doing this to Danny? In case I didn't write it right, this is **not** Pitch Pearl. He got hit with a spell-thingy by the ghost. BTW, her name id U.F.G. I'll give you a virtual cookie if you can guess what it stands for._

 _Name might be changed, if you have any ideas it would help._


End file.
